World Building Week 2019
by quishaweasley
Summary: My collection of fics and such from world building week. Day 1: Sandbox Character
1. Sandbox Character

Sarah groaned as Wes went on and on about Fenton. _Again_.

"Look, Wes." She started, placing her hands in her lap and looking at him where he laid on her bed with his head hanging off the edge. "You're my best friend and I love you, but seriously?"

"It's a foolproof plan! We just have to sneak into the Fenton's house and-"

"That's called breaking and entering, Wes!" She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I've supported your ideas so far but this is an actual _crime_. Do you really want to deal with that just to prove a point?"

"I just- he- this would really-" Wes stammered until he finally let out a sulky breath. "No."

Sarah clapped her hands together. "Great! Now can we finally work on this project Lancer assigned to us last week?"

Wes slowly slid off the bed groaning until he was face down on the floor. Finally, he stood up and sat in the fold up chair next to her desk.

"Now where were we?" Sarah smiled excitedly as she held up _How to Kill a Mockingbird _while Wes groaned.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It had been a week since Wes had dropped the whole Fenton thing for a little bit. The whole school watched the two of them warily, as if they were waiting for Wes to explode. While he wasn't in everyone's faces at school at the moment, he was still scheming at home and with Sarah.

"I'm telling you, if we just follow the next ghost attack we're bound to find him!"

She looked at Wes with a scowl on her face. "And get eaten by the malevolent spirit? No thanks."

"Sarah, would you just-"

_Crash._

Students around them screamed as a wall came down around them. Dust and debris flew everywhere, they banged and bumped into each other as they tried to get away in the surprisingly thick cloud. Sarah reached out and latched onto Wes's wrist before she lost him to the chaos.

"This is perfect!" Wes shouted and she yanked hard on his arm.

"Wes we are not going to follow them! We can barely see anything as it is!"

"Sarah this is the perfect opportunity! He's going to be more reckless due to the decreased visibility! Come on!"

Wes started dragging her away down the hallway where the ghost was roaring. The dust was thinner here and most students could be heard hacking away the way they came from. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began recording, crouching down in the shadows beneath a water fountain.

Soon, Phantom came around the corner head on with the spook and shouldered it into the wall.

As the ghost was disoriented, Phantom pulled a thermos from..somewhere, and pulled the ghost into its confines. He slowly touched down on the ground and looked around for a few moments before a bright flash of light appeared around his waist.

Sarah's jaw dropped as she watched it travel along his body, leaving behind the thought to be wimpy Danny Fenton.

Wes made a small celebratory noise beside her and the dust finally began to settle to the floor, revealing heavily breathing students. Before Fenton could spot them, Wes grabbed her wrist as he put his phone in his pocket and dragged her away.

Bursting through the doors of Casper High Wes let out a cheer.

"Finally! I finally have some damning proof! We gotta go upload this to the internet right now, Sarah!"

"Woah, woah. Wes. You gotta think about this a little."

He turned to stare at her. "Why? This will finally prove that I'm not crazy _or_ Phantom."

"Yeah, but-"

An RV screeched to a halt beside them suddenly, doors bursting open revealing the Fenton parents in all their jumpsuited glory.

"We heard there was a ghost attack!" Maddie exclaimed.

Sarah nodded, pointing over her shoulder. "There was a dust controlling ghost in the main hallway a few minutes ago but Phantom already-"

Maddie scoffed as Jack scowled. "That Phantom is a menace. Don't go believing anything he says. He's just trying to manipulate the town into loving him." He said.

"Come on, Jack!" Maddie shouted, suddenly much cheerier than she had been a moment ago. "If we can catch Phantom we can finally tear him apart molecule by molecule!"

Jack bellowed out a laugh. "First one to land a shot gets to make the first incision!"

Sarah stared at them in horror as they ran towards the school, chills running up and down her spine, before she turned to Wes and tightly gripped his shoulders.

"Wes you can't put that online!"

"What? Why not?"

Sarah angrily gestured at where the Fenton's left their RV parked, doors open.

"His parents want to kill him, Wes!" Sarah shouted, watched as Wes's face slowly dropped and his eyes widened. "Do you really want to be responsible for him getting killed?!"

"I never… I never thought that…"

"I know." Sarah said softly. "But this is much more dangerous than you realized, Wes. This is Danny's life."

Wes looked at his phone where he had opened the video back up. Sarah watched him stare at it for a few agonizing moments before he let out a sigh.

_Delete. _


	2. Urban Legends

For years now the inhabitants of Adamsville, Wisconsin have felt a jarring presence within their small town. It all started years ago when the news broke that Vlad Masters tragically died.

Now, being a small haunted town in the midwest, the people have sinking suspicions about the presence that came one day and never left. It encompassed the eastern side of town, the part where the Masters' house lay.

Anastasia vehemently denied that her brother would become that kind of spirit. The appalled expression on her face and the shock she wore was enough to quiet down most of the towns people.

Some people claimed to have seen him lurking in the woods near the house. Others have run out of the forest, branches and leaves stuck in their hair and terror in their eyes, claiming Vlad was in the trees.

No one could really find him though. Citizens would conduct their own searches, the police would take a look around due to the growing number of injuries citizens have sustained after leaving the wooded area. No one could find anything.

It wasn't until two decades after Vlad's death that someone could finally coax his spirit from where it was hiding.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were paying a visit to Anastasia when they could feel it. Their hair stood on end and it felt like eyes were on them at all times.

Finally Anastasia told them about all the rumors going around town, how everyone thought Vlad was hiding in the forest somewhere. They booked it into the trees, leaving Anastasia calling after them.

The last thing Jack and Maddie saw were two glowing red eyes staring down at them.

The next day, the town felt lighter than it had in years.


	3. Everywhere Else

Vlad sat in his seat listening to his english teacher prattle on about who knows what. Anastasia, who sat to his left, leaned over and poked him with her pencil.

"Hey Vlad did you turn into Superman? Because you look like you're trying to burn holes into her head!"

He scowled at his sister, drawing his gaze down from where it had been resting on the back of Victoria Cavanaugh's head.

"I am not!" He whispered back, beginning to doodle in his notebook instead.

"Right, of course. You were just staring at her for fifteen minutes."

Vlad raised his hand. "Mr. Melanky, may I change seats?"

Anastasia gasped as Mr. Melanky looked between the two.

"I suppose, if it'll help you concentrate Mr. Masters. But it'll be back to your normal seat tomorrow."

Vlad stood up and gathered his belongings. As he headed towards the back of the classroom he flashed Anastasia a peace sign which she retaliated against by sticking out her tongue.

Slumping down in his new seat, Vlad opened his notebook again. As he scrawled down notes he heard some jocks excitedly talking to his right.

"We'll get the beer and the food and you bring the music alright?"

Troy Simpleton. He was the quarterback on Willow High's football team. While he wasn't the dullest tool in the shed, he was still fairly foolish and gullible.

"Yeah! I'll be sure to bring the boombox and my tapes to that haunted shack! It'll be rad."

Vlad's blood ran cold.

Neil Roaf was another jock on the football team. He wasn't as aloof as Troy and should know better than to taunt the specter's that inhabited their town.

Vlad and Anastasia already had their own run in with Old Man McConald who still resided in his decaying home. He was different than all the other ghosts that stayed in town after death. He had a vengeance of some sort. Some unfinished business, if you will.

Clearing his throat, Vlad got two glares thrown his way. Nervously, he began to speak.

"If I may… McConald's house is not the best place to throw a party. The electricity doesn't work anymore, everything's falling apart. There's a malevolent spirit seeking ill will on everyone who steps foot inside."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Don't you know that the adults only tell us those stories to keep us out of that house? Why would there be a malevolent ghost in town? Every ghost I've seen has been harmless."

"Yeah!" Troy nodded. "My grandma came back and all she does is knit these ghostly sweaters we can't wear."

"No, guys, you don't understand. Me and Anastasia-"

Neil turned toward the front of the classroom where Anastasia had started working on the homework Mr. Melanky had assigned. "Yo, Ana!"

She turned around in her seat, a surprised smile on her face, only to be met with a slumping Vlad and a sure-faced jock.

"You're not tormenting Vlad again, are you Neil?"

"Psh, what?" Neil scoffed. "As if. We were just talking about Old Man McConald's house. Vlad's over here trying to tell me that there really is an evil spirit in there."

Anastasia shivered, squeezing her eyes shut at the memories. "Yep. Definitely an evil spirit in there. Barreled us out of the house and onto the lawn. My skin felt like ants were crawling under it while we caught our breath outside."

Victoria turned around in her seat at the front of the classroom, calling back to them in an indifferent tone. "Maybe if you weren't all douchebags, and just like, knocked on the door he wouldn't chase you out of his home."

Anastasia snorted. "Not all of us are spooky-ooky bat people who like to hang out at abandoned houses."

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend time with the dearly departed."

"As if."

Silence reigned in between the students as Anastasia's words sank in.

"Anastasia?" Vlad said, shocked.

Her eyes widened. "I just meant… No one lives there anymore and- We've never heard anything about his family- He just-" She sighs. "If he were dearly departed would his existence be what it is?"

No one responded and soon the bell signaling the end of class rang and students began to pack their bags. As Vlad was stuffing his notebook inside his backpack, Neil walked up to him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Vlad. I, uh. Thanks? For telling us that those rumors weren't just rumors. I know we like to live precariously sometimes but I don't want anyone getting hurt, y'know?"

Vlad nodded, zipping his bag and slinging it over his shoulders. "Yeah, no problem. Better safe than sorry in a haunted town anyways."

Neil chuckled. "Yeah… You got me there. See you later. Bye, Ana!"

He waved at Anastasia, who excitedly waved back, and walked out of the classroom.

Together, Vlad and Anastasia made their way to their next class. The hallways were filled with too many students and some walked through walls while others disappeared in the middle of the hallway.


	4. Casper High

"Vlad." Danny groaned. "Why are you even here?"

It was the middle of the school day, between fourth and fifth period, and Vlad was walking down the hallway when Danny spotted him. The boy walked up to him with a glare on his face and suspicion in his eyes.

"I am simply here to meet with your principal and makes plans on how to make the school better equipped to handle ghost attacks. It's part of my mayorly duties."

"What are you going to do? Make it so I can't get into school? Have alarms that go off when I get too close to them?

Vlad flicked his eyes to where Danny was walking beside him. "Nonsense, Daniel! Before the defenses are installed our ecto-signatures will be programmed to be overridden. There will be nothing hindering your education."

Just as Danny opened his mouth to say something, someone called to him from behind them down the hallway.

"Mr. Fenton do you have a hall pass?"

Vlad freezes midstep, foot hovering above the ground before he slowly places it down, turning until he sees the teacher that spoke.

A middle aged teacher stood down the hallway. His features were slightly rounded with a head of partially balding hair and a pair of large glasses. Vlad gaped at him.

"Mr. Melanky?"

Danny looked between Vlad at the teacher who was walking towards them, eyebrow raised. "You know him?"

"He was my high school english teacher!" Vlad exclaimed.

"What?" Danny asked sharply, eyes narrowing and taking a defensive stance.

"Now, now, Mr. Fenton. I suggest you behave unless you want another after school detention."

Danny's hands stuttered, unsure of whether or not he wanted to put them down by his sides. Finally, he let them fall.

"You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you!" Vlad said, flabbergasted. "How are you still alive?"

Mr. Melanky chuckled. "Well that's the thing, Mr. Masters. I died about three decades ago."

Vlad's heart dropped and his shoulders slumped. "You mean..?"

He nodded. "I was no longer alive when you were in high school."

"How have you gotten past my ghost sense?" Danny asked, nerves eating at him.

Sighing, Mr. Melanky looked at Danny. "You learn a few things after government agents wipe out the entire ghost population of a haunted town."

"But why did they still let you teach?" Vlad asked. "I know we had deceased students roaming the halls but that's different than letting a ghost teach classes!"

"I was never declared dead. They never found my body. I can't remember exactly what happened but one day I woke up in my home as a ghost and just went to school. No one questioned anything and I didn't know what else to do so I kept teaching."

"How did you escape the government agents?" Danny whispered.

Vlad's gaze flickered between the two. He'd never heard of a ghost raid in his hometown. It must've happened after he left. A chilling thought.

"They started with free wandering spirits and people who had obituaries. Those they knew were deceased. I had time to get out and move because I still had an income. A life. I left before their gadgets could read my ecto-signature."

He pulled out a pad of pink slips from his pocket, writing the time and his signature on it before tearing one off and handing it to Danny.

"But this young man has class to go to. We can talk later if you wish. I have papers to grade."

And with that, Mr. Melanky walked down the hall and turned around the corner.

A few moments went by, filled with silence, before Danny spoke softly.

"What kind of town did you live in, Vlad?"


	5. Ghost Hunters

Victoria knocked on the decaying front door of the abandoned house on Raven Road. The door blew open softly and she walked inside and headed up the stairs to a room on the right side of the hallway. As she approached the door she knocked again and was greeted by a croaky old voice with a slight echo to it.

"Come in, come in, Victoria."

"Hey, Mr. McConald." She said, dropping her bag onto the floor and walking over to the empty seat across from his rocking chair. "How have you been?"

He shrugged, looking out the window at the sunset in the sky. "As good as a spirit trapped in their haunt can be. What about you? How have your classes been?"

"Good, good. We just had exams. Done with my junior year of college. Soon I'll be out in the world making some change." A triumphant grin spread across her face.

"That's good." Mr. McConald smiled. "Do you have any idea where you'll go after school?"

Victoria's smile fell and her gaze dropped to the floor, choosing to follow the grain of the wood floor instead of meeting the ghost's eyes.

"No… But I know it'll be out of town. A bigger city probably."

Looking back up, she saw him nodding his head, staring out the window again.

"Wherever you go, dear, can you promise me you'll be safe?"

"I-"

Victoria was cut off by the sudden whirring of helicopters filling the warm air outside. She could see a few separating off in the distance through the window and then she heard the sounds of feet landing on the roof.

Looking back at Mr. McConald she opened her mouth to ask a question but she was interrupted.

"Run."

After that, Mr. McConald's body began to grow and deform, taking on a bluer and more ghostly appearance than the one she'd been sitting with seconds ago. He roared and stormed out of the room and she heard him clambering up to the attic. She ran after him but as soon as she cleared the doorway she was met with a man in a white suit with a device in his hand.

"A civilian is in the house, sir." The machine beeped as he pointed it at her. "She has an ecto-signature. Proceeding with ecto-decontaminating procedure ninety-three."

She jerked away as he tried to grab her wrist. A moment later Mr. McConald barreled the agent over, turning around to do the same to another that came up behind him.

Another agent broke through the window behind the staircase, firing a gun-_a gun?_\- at him. He screamed and screamed so loud. The sound broke Victoria's heart and she covered her ears. Tears sprang to her eyes and they squeezed shut. When she opened them again she could see an unconscious, humanoid, Mr. McConald laying on the ground beneath them. The agent held up another device, different from the weapon he fired, and pointed it at the old man.

"No!" Victoria screamed, rushing forward to wretch the thing out of the man's hands.

"What are you doing to him?!"

"Your town is infested with these vermin. They're everywhere. We're here to remove the ecto-contamination."

A device at his waist beeped and he picked it up to study it before looking back at her.

"That includes you."

He lunged forward, trying to grab at her, but fell through her onto the floor below.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Victoria knelt down beside him and grabbed his wrist, phasing it into the floor beneath him. His screams permeated the air as she stood back up and studied the device in her hands.

He had pointed it at Mr. McConald once he fell to the floor unconscious, as if he were about to shoot it.

Turned back to him she barked a question.

"What does this thing do?"

He held his tongue until she kicked him in the stomach. He gasped for air.

"What does it do?" She grit out.

"It- it traps the ghosts." He panted.

She turned back around and studied the containment device. There was a large, red button and she pointed at Mr. McConald on the floor and pressed it.

A swirl on blue light sucked him into the container until all the was left was settled dust in the shape of how he laid.

Turning back towards Mr. McConald's room, she retrieved her bag and shouldered it on, walking past the agent on the floor.

Just as she rounded the railing to go down the stairs, pain bloomed from a spot on her leg. Looking down, a scorch mark welling up with brown fluid dripped down her leg.

"Don't think you can get away from us, you flea."

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she looked at the snake on the floor.

"Don't think you can find me, bastard."

And with that, she disappeared from sight.


	6. Blood Blossoms

Victoria sat at a picnic table in the park working on homework. Mr. Melanky had assigned them a big english project and she was looking to get it done before visiting Mr. McConald this weekend.

It seemed as if Clockwork had other plans for her though.

Troy Simpleton was waltzing over to where she sat, clutching a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The meat-headed yet kind hearted jock walked over confidently but his face looked strained with nerves.

He sat down and stared at her, eyes wide open. He didn't speak for a few moments and Victoria raised an eyebrow at him. His own eyebrows shot up.

"Hi! Victoria!" He barked loudly, words stilted. Softer, he continued. "I, uh. I know you don't normally do dances. But I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go. With me?"

Troy held out the bouquet of red flowers towards her, their perfumey scent burning her nose.

"I don't know… I had stuff I had to do this weekend. I wanted to finish that project Mr. Melanky assigned us."

She reached over and took the bouquet from his hands, bringing it up to her face to smell them, but having to clamp a hand over her nose at the wretched smell.

"Oh. I could help you with that. What topic did you pick for you project?"

Ignoring him, Victoria asked him a question. "What kind of flowers are these? They smell horrible."

She began to take a flower out just as he replied.

"Blood blossoms! They sound spooky right?"

Hissing in pain, Victoria clutched her hand to her chest and dropped the flowers to the ground. Troy watched on in despair as they fell to the grass before turning to her.

"What happened?"

"I think, I think I'm allergic to them." She lied.

"Let me see your hand." He asked, making a come here motion.

"No."

"Why? I just want to make sure you're alright. Did you get pricked with a thorn?"

"No, it's fine. It'll go away.

"Victoria, just let me see."

"No!"

She watched as Troy's gaze traveled down her wrist and his eyes widened in horror. Looking down, she saw a stream of brown fluid traveling down her arm. Victoria's own eyes filled with terror as she met Troy's gaze again.

"What- why are you- how-" He stuttered, backing away from her.

"Wait!" She yelled, reaching out to him with her clean hand.

They both stared at each other before Victoria's arm fell to her side and her gaze dropped.

"I'm part ghost." She whispered.

"What?"

She looked back up to see Troy's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked back at her hand.

"My, uh, my dad died a long time ago. Before he was my dad. I think him and my mom dated in high school or something and after he died he stuck around.

"After awhile he learned that ghosts could have kids." Victoria crinkled her nose. "I'm still not entirely sure how that works. But it did work and when my mom found out she was pregnant she moved here."

"Why's your blood brown?" Troy asked softly.

He didn't look scared anymore, merely curious.

"My ectoplasm and blood are mixed and so they make this gross color."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Victoria jolted up.

"Troy, where did you buy those?"

Troy's eyes widened and he looked at the flowers on the ground before picking them up. "I think it was at the farmer's market? I don't know where they got their supply from though. Why?"

Victoria turned back towards him as she shrugged her backpack on, a deadpan look on her face.

"Why do you think the flowers hurt me so bad?"

His eyes widened and he held the flowers farther away from her. "Oh.."

"Yeah." She turned and started walking towards town. "And our town is filled with benevolent ghosts that would be hurt by the flowers even worse than I was."

After a ten minute angry and determined walk later, they arrived at the farmer's market where the vendors were packing up. Victoria looked around and took off again once she spotted a flower cart.

"Hey, sir. Are you the one who sold that guy those flowers?"

The man looked over her shoulder at Troy who simply waved awkwardly.

"Yes I did, miss. Is there an issue with them?"

"Actually there is." Victoria started. "As you know, our town is filled with harmless ghosts going about their afterlives. But this flower harms them."

The vendors eyes opened and he looked around the farmer's market, suddenly realizing that the market had been ghost free today.

"I… I didn't realize." He said, shocked.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't think most people have heard of blood blossoms, let alone know how it affects ghosts. But you should make sure to get rid of them soon, before it hurts someone."

He nodded, taking the flowers from Troy when he held them out. He turned back around to the flower cart and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"Do you want these instead?" He asked Troy.

Troy raised an eyebrow and looked at Victoria, who rolled her eyes.

"I suppose."

Troy grabbed the flowers and thanked the vendor, heading back towards the park.

Handing them to her, he asked a question. "So you're not gonna, like, die or anything, right?"

"Pft. It'll take more than that to tear me down." Victoria smiled up at Troy. "Thanks for not freaking out on me earlier. I know it's probably freaky-"

"What?" Troy exclaimed. "No! It's just different. But different's good."

Victoria beamed and took a whiff of the roses, the perfumey smell wafting into her nose.

"Are we still on for the dance?"

Troy gaped at her, eyes wide.

"You never gave me an answer. Do you want to go with me?"

Victoria stared at the flowers, rubbing a cold rose petal that had come loose between her fingers.

"Yes. You're not half bad, Simpleton."

Troy smiled at that, bumping shoulders with her and Victoria shoving him back. They made their way back to Victoria's picnic table where they laughed and worked on homework.


End file.
